


Hero of Torment; Healer of Words

by LovelessGoddess



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, M/M, Medical Procedures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessGoddess/pseuds/LovelessGoddess
Summary: Misconceptions go far, especially against those who become lost within their own internal battles. For Ignis Scientia, his profession is to help those find their way out of their mental turmoil. Yet his most trying patient awaits within a darkness that he may never reach.





	1. Chapter 1

 

He wasn't given much time to go over the finer details of the profile report, especially when Shinra's strict orders were to carry out the therapy sessions on site, rather than in his own office within the city. And when Shinra hired you personally, one didn't argue the specifics.   
  
Not that Ignis Scientia felt impressed with the dictatorial company, nor did he care for the organization's interest in him specifically. He simply accepted their request for his services out of mere curiosity. Especially when it pertained to one of their prized 1st Class SOLDIERS. Although it came to no surprise that a psychologist would be required for anyone within their military program, what had Ignis perplexed was that Shinra had their own on site for such reasons. What would they need  _his_  expertise for, that couldn't be provided by the very therapists they had on hand?  
  
Why was  _he_  sought out personally?  
  
The answer would come soon enough since Ignis was currently making his way to Lazard Deusericus' office. At least the maze of pristine white hallways gave him a little more time to digest the fact that he even accepted the Director's request at all. Had the man not been as professionally mannered as Ignis prided himself to be , he may never have given Lazard even five minutes of his time. But it was also the hint of desperation he heard in the Director's tone when Ignis initially tried to turn down the offer. So he relented, but only under the condition that he could still opt out on the case after his initial evaluation.   
  
At least to appease his own inquisitive thirst.  
  
Once he reached the double glass doors with the Director's name and official title boldly printed on the glass, the tall blond let out a heavy sigh with his hand paused upon the door handle. Second thoughts were already settling in, but Ignis was one to keep his word, as well as be taken seriously. So with a subtle shake of his head, he opened the door and entered the wide span foyer where the receptionist was situated straight ahead behind a high desk of black panels and chrome trim. On either side of the room were tables and chairs of the same motif, which would put anyone to sleep for the lack of color throughout the entire room to stimulate the senses.   
  
Now approaching the desk, Ignis nudged his thin framed eyeglasses up against the bridge of his nose out of habit as gentle green eyes greeted the middle aged woman sitting on the other side. Her smile was pleasant with experienced formality and her bronze colored gaze met with his as she slowly rose up from her chair and extended her hand over the chrome counter of her desk. "Mr. Scientia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Even her deep soft tone signified her more mature age. "Mr. Deusericus is expecting you."   
  
Ignis gave the woman a bow of his head while lightly shaking her hand before the slightly plump woman stepped away from her desk to lead the way down another short hallway that was just as stagnant white as the waiting area, save for the nickel coated sconce lighting that hung along the walls. She walked with a rigid spine that coincided with the stiff pressed material of her grey skirt suit until she reached the solitary door on the left wall to give the dark toned door a soft rap of her knuckles. Lazard's murmured reply was loud enough for her to hear before opening the door and introducing his appointment.  
  
"Thank you, Carol." The Director acknowledged the entrance with a friendly smile and a quick nod while standing before one of the countless windows of the office before closing a file that was held in his hand. "That will be all for the day if you wish to go. I can lock up before I leave."  
  
Carol simply gave her employer a gracious smile and nodded before closing the door after Ignis had stepped in. At least the office beheld some form of relaxing ambiance other than the mundane exterior on the other side of the door. Mahogany bookshelves adorned the walls behind him and the furniture about the room was rich in leather and comfort with random landscape portraits strung along the walls to complete the more relaxing essence of the room.  
  
The brief moment that followed was silent as each man took in their own studious assessment of each other before Lazard graciously waved his hand toward one of the tufted, dark leather armchairs. "Thank you for accepting to meet with me, Mr. Scientia." His attire was predictable for one of his position. Pressed slate colored slacks and slim fitting, white oxford dress shirt that was lined with a lighter shade of grey along the lapel collar and cuffs. Seeing that it was the end of the day, it came as no surprise that the matching suit jacket was discarded upon another chair in the room, as well as the black silk tie.   
  
The style of professional attire was similar to his guest, yet Ignis was adorned in black with threaded silver pinstripes only visible in the material of his suit if the lightning struck against him in a precise way. He didn't bother with the usual traditional tie since the crisp, deep garnet dress shirt he wore beheld a low banded collar.   
  
This was, after all, a  _casual_  meeting.  
  
Lazard's gratitude was genuine enough, if not polite, which brought Ignis to suspect that this meeting would play more like a game of poker face of words between them. And an interesting one at that, seeing as the Director beheld similar qualities to his guest, whether it came down to his established and professional demeanor, or the way the man simply carried himself. "Considering you hassled my receptionist every day for two weeks, I merely accepted your request to give the poor dear a break."  
  
The faint smirk was enough for Lazard to know the playful nature of the taunt even without hearing the lilt of humor in the words. His own smile returned while approaching his wide span desk to grasp the high back office seat and turn it forward, yet Ignis was observant to the weariness of the Director's eyes behind his own eyeglasses as both men took their seats to begin their own negotiations. To which Lazard began with a soft chuckle once he leaned back within his seat and crossed his legs. "My apologies, Mr. Scientia, but surely you have grasped the reasoning to my persistence by what information I've sent to you."  
  
Ignis also relaxed within the armchair across from Lazard's desk after setting his briefcase down by his feet. He crossed his legs in the same manner before lacing his fingers in front of him and resting his elbows on the armrests. "I've gone over what I could in the small window of time since receiving the files last night, Mr. Deusericus." Ignis paused and sighed with his green gaze never flickering from the blue across the desk. "There are countless, finer details I'm sure, but you have yet to explain to me why you sought out  _my_  services when you have enough expertise of the same field on site at your disposal."  
  
Lazard gave a solemn nod to his guest and now leaned forward toward his desk to rest his arms and clasp his hands together. "Let's dismiss the formalities, Ignis. I'll get straight to point. Yes, we have our own highly trained and skilled therapists at hand, but you know as well as I do, when it comes to such a delicate profession as yours that the form of method is key in hopes to make progress with a patient."  
  
The simple statement beheld a great deal of weight as Ignis lifted an eyebrow while waiting for the Director to continue.  
  
"Your record precedes you, Ignis. Especially when one such as you has become renown for taking on even the most difficult, or shall we say, the most notoriously violent cases within the city's mental and penitentiary institutions. Where any other psychologist would write off as futile."   
  
"Are you insinuating that this particular case is notoriously violent, Lazard?"  
  
The Director pressed his lips and slowly tore his eyes away while reaching for a drawer at the side of his desk to open it and retrieve the troublesome file.. His sigh was enough to hear the desperation behind it. "Not to such extremes.... Yet," His voice murmured softly while opening the pages toward the end. "I brought you here in hopes to prevent that from happening."   
  
Ignis felt his eyes narrow, yet made no move to retrieve what information had been sent to him that still lied within his briefcase. "You predict the tendencies of violence then."  
  
"There was....." Azure eyes lifted just briefly before dropping back to the documentation below them. ".....an  _incident_  yesterday that raised concerns."   
  
"You stated you would get to the point, Lazard," Ignis reminded him with gentle firmness. Although he, himself, had a knack for beating around the bush when needed, Ignis wasn't about to waste time with frivolities at a time like this.   
  
Without replying, Lazard simply gave a curt nod and turned the file about before sliding it across the desk for his guest to read. There was a pause of unease before Ignis shifted his glasses and moved forward to take the file and read over the open pages of notes and added pictures which only emphasized the disturbing and detailed documentations. "Bodily injury induced by third degree burns?" His green gaze lifted and still beheld the arched eyebrow when glancing up at Lazard. "And how does an unstable patient in solitary confinement find the means to burn someone to such an extent? Not something a simple light bulb would do."  
  
Lazard leaned back against his office chair again, this time allowing his shoulders to drop when he sighed heavily while combing his fingers through his thick blond hair. An obvious outward sign of anxiety, if not defeat. "He's one of a unique trio to this Program, Ignis. These particular SOLDIERS have no need of Materia to produce a specific power as the rest of Shinra's army requires, although they are limited to what specific magic comes naturally to them."  
  
Now both eyebrows lifted. Ignis was quite familiar with the workings of Materia and its uses, so to hear just that little fact ensnared his attention. "Alright. I'm intrigued so far."  
  
Now giving a passive point of his finger toward the file, Lazard sighed again, but his weary smirk was quite unexpected due to the nature of their conversation. "Let's just say, this particular SOLDIER has a flare with Flares."  
  
Ignis allowed his own gaze to drop back down at the images of the victim's burns before calmly closing the file. "Apparently so," He mumbled, yet finding himself still indecisive over the case. "And what prompted the outburst, may I ask?"  
  
"They were trying to sedate him."  
  
"A predictable fear of needles?"  
  
Lazard gave his head a slight shake while still appearing relaxed in his chair. "More so the fear of having no control, I presume. He's never reacted in such a way in the past. Not until his injury. That's when the hostility started."  
  
Before Ignis could respond, Lazard sat forward again and reached for a remote devise on his table and pointed it at one of the vast portraits on the adjoining wall. The entire framed artwork lifted away at the bottom to them slide into the wall once it was perfectly horizontal to reveal a wide flatscreen monitor hidden behind it. "Allow me to introduce you to the subject."  
  
The screen flickered on to reveal a large medical room filled with computers and rather unorthodox looking medical paraphernalia, yet what caught Ignis by surprise was the solitary glass chamber within the facility. The various labcoats within the wide span room were ignored as he focused on the individual pacing within the glass quarters, much like an impatient predator. His entire garb of black was a stark contrast against pale skin and the fiery hair, but his obvious body language screamed with wrath and rage through the silence of the monitor.  
  
"Mr. Scientia, I give you Mr. Genesis Rhapsodos."


	2. Chapter 2

After a moment of taking in the unbelievable scene, Ignis slowly rose up from his seat and began to approach the monitor for a closer observation, yet already deeply perturbed by what he was seeing. " _This_  is your idea of solitary confinement?" His tone hinted along the threshold of accusation with his hands now clasped behind him, only to turn just enough to grasp Lazard's gaze. "It comes as no surprise to me now, that he's becoming hostile by his environment alone."

Lazard also stood up and made his way around his desk to calmly walk toward Ignis, placing his own hands within the pockets of his dress slacks. "I know what you're thinking, Ignis, but please try and understand. In all sense of the word, Genesis is a weapon in himself. This is no mere inmate who can shatter a simple table with his bare fists. What Genesis is capable of...." Although the Director's tone was melancholy, the dread within the depths of his voice didn't need words to profess the obvious. After a brief pause, he returned to their previous professionalism. "It's strictly precautionary, I assure you."

Ignis could feel the clench draw up within his jaw when sparing Lazard a studious look before turning to the screen again. There was never a pause to the constant prowling back and forth along one side of the glass walls, as if Genesis honed his focus on one solitary thing that wasn't in view of the camera. "And you expect me to miraculously make progress with this individual while he's made to feel like a lab rat?"

"I'm not in agreement to how the situation is being handled any more than you are," The Director confessed with restrained regret. "I had no choice but to authorize these means based on the advisory of his acting physician."

Ignis was well disciplined in self composure, but even hearing such an admission sent a startled blink to the Director. "The acting physician recommended this?"

Lazard's gaze never left the screen to face the look of disgust he knew was glaring at him. "The injury Genesis sustained takes precedence over his mental state for the time being, Ignis."

He was reluctant to look at the monitor again, but when he did, Ignis barely shook his head, even though the disbelief over the scene was mounting as he recalled skimming over the supposed accident in the simulator. "A mere injury to the shoulder?" It was difficult to mask the lilt of sarcasm. "I hardly find that critical, or life threatening. He does not appeared to be so greatly impaired that his physical health be deemed priority over your concerns of his mental state."

This time, Lazard did not mince words. "He's dying."

The bluntness of his statement served as an unexpected blow to the gut, to which Ignis found his next breath nearly impossible to inhale. Instead, only his blanched expression could question the Director where his voice failed to do so.

"It's difficult to explain, Ignis." Lazard began while watching the screen and his brusque tone remaining steady, as if speaking of the weather outside. "Even if I spent the entire day explaining the complexities, it still would not change the diagnosis. So to put it simply, the wound will not heal and it is slowly killing him."

With his hands still clasped at his back, Ignis could feel his fingers tightening into fists against each other as the unbelievable reality of the situation continued to sink in. "Well then. There's the source of your hostility. Whatever did you need me for." It wasn't a question. The cynical turn of his voice made that abundantly clear. He was just about ready to even dismiss the entire ordeal. Just abruptly end the meeting and wash his hands of the request entirely and head for the door.

But his peripheral vision caught Lazard stepping forward and squinting at the monitor while mumbling under his breath. "What.... is Hollander up to..."

Now studying the scene more closely, Ignis found his own concern awakened, yet startled, when seeing the topic of their discussion suddenly slam his fists against the glass wall of his imprisonment to then hold still for a seething moment or two before looking straight up at the ceiling. The fraction of a second that followed brought a cringing sense of apprehension that even seeped through the screen and fill the office before utter mayhem broke out without even having any volume to the surveillance the two men were watching.

"What in the _hell_  is he doing!"

Although alarmed by Lazard's initial reaction, Ignis didn't dare tear his gaze away; even stepping closer to confirm what his vision now witnessed. The glass room in itself was the size of any average room, but it appeared to be filling up with some form of clouded mist pouring down from the ceiling. And just as the Director rushed back to his desk, further chaos ensued, giving Ignis his first impression of Lazard's words.

_Genesis is a weapon in himself......_

The glass room suddenly erupted with explosions of light. Between the haze of gas being used and the thundering Flares slamming against the glass walls, it was impossible to make out the SOLDIER still within the enclosure.

"This is Deusericus! I need a squadron sent to Sub-Basement G _now_  !" The chilling tone of authority in Lazard's voice now turned Ignis about to see the Director clutching the receiver of his phone with a vice grip while continuing to bark out his words ."Direct orders to cease and desist _all_  and _any_  protocols by _any_  means necessary! I don't care if someone has to put a gun to Hollander's head! And someone send for Angeal!" He slammed the receiver down and was swift to the door.

"I'll have this handled in just a few minutes, Ignis," He snapped with an eerie calm while somehow keeping his etiquette of composure still intact when grabbing the door handle , but his guest was even quicker to react.

"Like hell I'm waiting behind."

Either Lazard wasn't about to waste a precious second to argue, or some form of trust had already been developed enough between them for the Director to even permit his persistent guest to follow in pursuit. It wasn't until they marched out into the halls for the elevator that Lazard revealed his reasoning. "I suppose if I am to hope that you take on this case, I should allow you to witness your potential patient in all his glory."

Clearly, Ignis was not amused as they rushed into the elevator car where Lazard then produced a set of keys from within his pocket to use a specific one that unlocked a small metal panel beneath the rows of glowing number buttons to reveal several more that required their own keys in order to access. Obviously, this Sub Basement section was off limits to the public, if it was even known of.

Secrecy, nor any Classified level was being acknowledged now as Ignis felt his own anger simmering close to a boil. And Ignis _rarely_  ever got mad. "Am I presuming correctly that I just witnessed some form of gas method being used on that SOLDIER?"

He suspected Lazard neither heard him, or was about to ignore the question all together while directing his glare on the small screen above the doors with every impatient breath coinciding with the pace of letters and numbers to each floor the car descended. "If your assessment is the same as my suspicions, there _will_ be hell to pay, I assure you."

"And this Hollander you mentioned?"

"The acting physician, yes."

Now turning his head to also fixate his blazing green glare on the screen of changing floors, Ignis chose seething silence throughout the remaining duration of the wait while reflecting on what he previously observed on the surveillance monitor. No doubt the object Genesis was so focused on as he paced like a wild animal must have been this Hollander, but that wasn't what concerned him most at the moment. From what little he witnessed thus far, it was clear that this SOLDIER was going to have deep rooted trust issues if he was being treated in such a way when medically ill. And the foundation of trust was the first and foremost step with any patient in hopes to merely crack the door open in order to learn what lied on the other side.

Just _how_  was Ignis going to establish any form of credence with one such as Genesis after an incident of _this_  magnitude?

His thoughts came to a jolting halt when the elevator finally stopped at its destination, and the instant the doors began to slide open, the two men were greeted by outbursts of shouts echoing down the solitary corridor before ever stepping a foot over the threshold. Without a word, both went rushing down the narrow hallway illuminated by straining florescent lights where the double doors at the end were already propped open with numerous armored troops filling the room. Lazard wasted no time pushing through the unit of armed bodies with Ignis close at his heels as the Director made a beeline for Hollander. Yet even though he was focused on his target, Lazard made sure to bark his orders above all the noise for the medical orderlies to hear. "Get that room ventilated! NOW!" His arm shot out to point at the glass enclosure still filling with the haze of fumes, yet the previous outbreak of Flare attacks had gone chillingly quiet.

True to his orders, several of the troops had the barrels of their weapons aimed straight at Hollander's head while two others had him pinned to the wall by his arms and chest. This apparently didn't intimidate the bearded man as his irate defiance of threats reached the metal rafters of the ceiling. "What is the meaning of this, Lazard!! How DARE you have me literally ATTACKED! The President WILL hear of this and I assure you, you WILL be....." His bellowing was silenced the instant the Director lunged his hand to curl into the man's shirt with a fierce grip, only to jerk him forward before slamming the doctor back against the wall.

"I did NOT authorize this, Hollander! Or did you conveniently forget just how PROTOCOL works once again?"

The aggressive act didn't thwart the physician's arrogance, nor his own rage as lips sneered back at the taller man. "And how ELSE am I supposed to sedate him safely? Or did YOU conveniently forget what happened to MY assistant?"

Ignis spared enough attention to the dispute to be disgusted by the sight before tearing his gaze away and now turning his sights back to the glass room that was finally coming to a slow clear. There were narrow steel vents in the ceiling of the structure that were consuming the haze of apparent sedation, but to his surprise, Genesis still appeared coherent, even if out of sorts to the point he staggered until collapsing against an adjacent wall for stability. His breathing was clearly labored, and as Ignis cautiously approached, the SOLDIER's smoldering glare could be seen through the copper sweep of hair that draped over his eyes.

A hauntingly, glowing cerulean hue still fixated on Hollander, clearly contemplating on the man's demise.

It was then, another outburst exploded into the room. "What in the HELL is going on?!"

Ignis spun around to find that every troop within the facility had quickly backed away from the new intimidating presence storming in through the doorways, and clearly more enraged than Lazard. His physique and uniform screamed SOLDIER, and Ignis could safely bet this one of the proclaimed "trio" the Director spoke of.

Even the unique eyes were a dead giveaway.

Eyes that spared the glass imprisonment a mere glance just as Genesis awkwardly slid to the floor in a heap of defeat and exhaustion before the threatening SOLDIER swung about and began to tear through the remaining troops to get at Hollander. "You sick son of a bitch! What did you do NOW!"

"Angeal!" Lazard's booming voice beheld a shocking volume. "Stand DOWN!"

Every swelling muscle went still and tense, causing the raven haired SOLDIER to literally shake from having to obey the order. Ignis could've sworn he hear the man's teeth begin to shatter from the bulging veins in his temple as Angeal clenched his jaw against the building rage. It was when Lazard finally turned his head to address the fuming man directly, that a slight calm fell between them.

"See to Genesis," Somehow, the Director miraculously found his more tranquil tone of authority. "You are the only one he will listen to right now. Make sure he's alright."

Ignis observed how the words instantly worked at reigning back Angeal's volcanic anger, but the SOLDIER still spared Hollander a promising glare of murder before abruptly turning away. And while Lazard returned his attention to the physician liable for the chaos, Ignis chose to follow Angeal from a safe distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hollander made a forcible attempt at swatting Lazard's grip away, but the Director only tightened his hold into the stained shirt beneath the open lab coat, as his demeanor fell into an eerie calm that emphasized his authority far more than any shout or threat. "Do not test me, Hollander. I assure you, you _will_  fail miserably if you try.”

He may have attempted to match the young man’s seniority, but the tremor in the physician’s voice gave away his cowardice. “You do _not_  have precedence over _my_  department, Lazard!"

Still keeping the disciplined grip of his composure, the Director even managed a pleasant smile. “You’re right, my dear man. Not of _your_  department. But I _do_  have precedence when it comes to the welfare of the SOLDIERS _I am_  in charge of.”

“He nearly MURDERED my associate! I was simply using a safer method for my staff! It’s nothing more than a general anesthetic, yet you’re treating _ME_  like a criminal?!”

As the two men continued with their dispute, Ignis made sure to give a wide berth of distance between himself and the towering SOLDIER so his presence would not appear intrusive, yet close enough to observe and listen. As soon as Angeal reached the glass room, he was obviously focused on how to get in when one of the younger orderlies slipped away from the remaining group of cowering staff to hesitantly approach him just as he reached the side that had the access panel.

"I'm afraid only Hollander has security clearance, sir," The young woman's voice was timid, but clearly her intent was meant to be helpful. "Well, so did Dr. Jace, but he's... in ICU.... sir." Her stark blue eyes darted away when having to bring up the unfortunate incident that led the other physician to suffer the patient's wrath.

Angeal's obvious impatience was evident in the glare he flashed at Hollander again, but seeing as Lazard was still handling the man, the SOLDIER dismissed his initial intention to interrupt them to then storm around the other side of the enclosure where Genesis had collapsed. With a heavy sigh, Angeal crouched down to be at his level and gave a casual rap against the glass with his knuckles to get his comrade's attention while trying to sound nonchalant with a faint quip of humor. "You alright in there, hothead?"

Genesis didn't even blink. His relentless stare remained fixated on Hollander like a hawk baring down on its kill.

"Stubborn prick," Angeal mumbled, but loud enough for Ignis to hear and even arch an eyebrow in silent amusement before the burly man gave an even harder knock against the glass. "Gen! Look at me, dammit!"

The second attempt obviously worked as Genesis snapped his head to now direct his seething glare at Angeal, who apparently wasn't effected by the promising wrath behind those piercing eyes. "Showing off again, are you? Do I gotta come in there and kick your ass?" His tone was light hearted and even offered with a knowing smirk, but his comrade didn't appear at all amused as Genesis suddenly swung his fist to slam against the glass directly in front of Angeal's face. The unexpected blow led a nearby orderly to flinch back with a startled yelp, but Angeal never moved, nor even blinked. Instead, his next sigh was solemn while dropping his head for a moment with a slight shake to then look up again and meet his comrade's fuming glower straight on. "Come on, Genesis. This isn't you. I know you're in there...."

Ignis took note of the abrupt personal tone heard in Angeal's voice, as well as the spoken words while the exchange carried on. It was enough to grasp the suspicion that this SOLDIER knew Genesis beyond the definition of a mere fellow comrade.

With newfound defiance, Genesis suddenly veered away and attempted to rise on his feet, but what effects of the sedation gas had lingered in his system still effected his sense of balance, as well as leaving his limbs disoriented. The moment he tried placing weight on his legs, they only collapsed beneath him, yet he still tried again, even when it proved futile as the exertion caused his chest to heave from the bout of coughing attacks.

The side of Angeal's fist slammed against the glass before he shot back up on his feet, only to loose the grip he had against his own anger simply out of desperation. "Damn you, Genesis! Stop being a stubborn ass and just stay still!"

Once he reached the other side of the enclosure, Genesis slumped his back against the wall and for the moment, looking completely depleted until his head lifted slightly; just enough to peer through the shroud of copper hair fallen over his eyes as if Angeal were his worst nemesis. Curled fists that still lied on the floor now became aglow with fiery light just as a sinister sneer slowly spread across his lips.

Clearly, Angeal was just as stubborn, if not more. With both palms planted against the glass, he leaned forward as if taunting the prisoner inside, yet his voice was calm as it was assertive. "Don't you _dare_  pull that shit on me again, Gen. So help me Goddess, I _will_  find a way to get in there and...."

The Flares were expelled, but nowhere near the full blazing capacity Ignis had witnessed on the surveillance monitor in Lazard's office. By the time their pitiful attempt even reached across the prison room, the orbs dissipated into thin air, but the feeble attack still left a pained expression across Angeal's face. The energy may have been weak and pathetic, but the hatred behind the assault was just as painful as if he were struck head on by the force that was meant to be delivered.

The effort had completely drained what strength Genesis had left before he slid sideways against the glass to fall on his forearms in a last attempt at defiance from collapsing against the floor. The scream that followed was pure rage, and even though the glass proved impenetrable, one could still feel its velocity tremor throughout the facility.

"You see!" Hollander's voice literally screeched as he pointed an accusing finger toward Genesis. Now his veins were practically bulging against his temples and his face grew even more red from his abused blood pressure while glaring at Lazard. "He even tried to attack ANGEAL!"

Clearly, Lazard had seen and heard enough for his patience to tolerate. By this point, he had released the crazed man only to lift his glasses enough for his hand to slip beneath them and rub the bridge of his nose. "Get him out of here."

The order was simply mumbled, even though it was given with annoyance, and as it was carried out by a pair of 2nd Class guards, Hollander's outlandish protests were completely ignored. Yet once the threats and profanities reached outside into the hallway, they were mysteriously silenced.

Now directing his full attention on Genesis, Lazard slowly crossed his arms and fell quiet with a studious expression lining his features where Ignis took note of his eyes obviously struggling with so much more. The weight of helplessness was evident. The concern was deep and genuine, as was the desperation for any solution. When the Director finally spoke, it was with forced authority, yet to no one in particular. "Who was acting first assistant after Dr. Jace?"

The orderlies remained silent, yet their widened gazes revealed the answer when directed on the young blond who previously spoke with Angeal. Her own expression was startled as parted lips fell helpless to form any words before she closed them in order to swallow back a nervous lump that fell stuck within her throat. "Um.... I...... I believe that would be.... me, sir."

Lazard unfolded his arms and motioned for the petite woman to approach while he ventured toward one of the computers and set to work on the security program. Her steps were hesitant at first, even looking to her fellow medical staff in confusion as if they could offer any answers, but silence remained throughout the room until she rounded the table and stood quietly beside the Director until he addressed her again. "Do you have any objections, or reservations, over taking charge of said patient's care?" He didn't even look away from the screen as he typed while waiting for an answer, but he heard the startled gasp and weak tone of disbelief that followed.

"Taking Dr. Hollander's position? Are you sure, Mr. Deusericus?"

Lazard turned his head to meet her alarming gaze, but there wasn't an ounce of doubt to be seen in his own. "The question you should be asking yourself is.... are you?"

His meaning instantly snapped her to attention and grasping onto the confidence she never knew she had. With a stiffened spine, the young woman squared her shoulders with a determined purse to her lips and a curt nod. "Yes sir. I am."

With his own brief nod, Lazard turned back to the computer. "Good. Now to get you the security clearance you need. Press your hand against the monitor, please."

She did so without hesitation and watched as the screen brightened and scanned her palm and fingers for their unique print that would upload into the access panels of the lab entrance and glass enclosure. Once the process was complete, she tried not to shake when drawing her hand away.

"Name?"

She swallowed again as the weight of her newfound responsibilities began to sink in. " Luna Floret"

"Lazard, you can't be serious!" Angeal snapped without even moving away from the enclosed prison. "With the state Genesis is in, he'll likely set the poor girl up in flames just by _looking_  at her!"

Even the newly appointed physician spun around on her heel ready to defend her capabilities when the unexpected voice finally spoke up. "Just from what I've witnessed," Ignis sighed softly with a slight shake of his head. "I believe she's far more capable than trusting a buffoon who can't even wash his clothes and expects everyone to take him seriously when carrying out his profession in flip flops."

Lazard instantly looked up from being hunched over at the computer with a silent blink of restrained amusement while Angeal whipped his head around to deliver a harsh stare at the stranger in the room with an accusing bark. . "And who the hell are you?"

Before Ignis had a chance to introduce himself, the Director surprised everyone with a deep chuckle before returning his attention to the computer and finishing up the clearance process. "He has a valid point."

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Ignis calmly nudged his eyeglasses back against the bridge of his nose before giving Angeal a formal nod. "Ignis Scientia." He was far too humble to use the term "Doctor", nor felt that such a title was a wise thing to reveal at that very moment, given the circumstances.

Angeal crossed his arms with a rather deadpan expression. "That name supposed to mean something to me?"

"He's here to fix Genesis' brain, Mr. Hewley." Lazard flatly announced with a tired sigh while straightening himself away from the desk and casually walking around it to join the conversation, only to find his next words unexpectedly interrupted.

"If he is capable of simply stopping Genesis from reciting that Loveless prattle, _then_  I'll be impressed."

All heads turned toward the source of the deep baritone voice coming from the double doors of the lab to find Sephiroth had entered without anyone noticing. He made no further move into the room, yet tilted his head toward Lazard as a silver eyebrow arched up at the man . "Did you think I would not hear of the little escapade down here, Director?"

Yet another unexpected outburst cut the discussion short when Genesis literally threw his entire body against the glass with newfound rage. With Lazard cursing under his breath and Angeal trying to yell at his comrade all over again, Ignis found himself practically shaking his head at the ludicrous chaos until the newly appointed physician suddenly stepped up and took her new position by the reigns, now charging up at the Director who towered over her by at least an entire foot. "Mr. Deusericus! Did you not just assign me as the acting physician!"

He was caught off guard by her outburst, yet even with a blink of surprise, Lazard acknowledged her question with a nod. "I did...."

_SLAM!_  came another blow against the glass.

Naturally, Angeal tried to supercede the situation in his own way. "Dammit, Gen, knock it off!"

"Then my first order is for _all_  of you to get out!" Knowing the disputes that might follow, Luna immediately silenced them before they could begin. "Clearly he's agitated by everyone in here!"

_SLAM!_

"Someone open this damn thing so I can kick his ass!"

Again, Ignis rolled his eyes before giving Angeal a slow blink. "Is that your solution to everything?"

The SOLDIER whipped around again with an accusing finger just inches away from Ignis. "Listen _pal_  ! I don't give a fig as to what kind of brain quack you are, so zip it!"

_SLAM!_

Luna's voice suddenly bellowed over the commotion, and she even went so far as to physically usher the bodies out without care that practically everyone towered over her. "Out! Now! Out! Out! Out!" It wasn't until she came face to face with the most intimidating of the 1sts that the physician came to a startling halt, yet she still manged to jut out her slender chin with defiant authority.

Sephiroth spared a fleeting glance at Genesis, who merely ceased his self inflicting abuse to perch his fists against his prison to glare directly at him. "You have quite an obligation on your hands, Dr. Floret," he stated with a somber monotone.

She was already out of breath from the rising anxiety and pushing bodies out of the lab, not to mention the excruciating stress now thrown onto her lap, but Luna still managed to answer with a fire of determination that met Sephiroth's steady gaze. "I know that."

The intensity of his azure stare narrowed before Sephiroth bowed his head. "Then you know the accountability of trust that comes with it." He then turned and left her with his words and to her newfound burden.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the small group congregated within the hallway, the remainder of the 2nd Class troops were dismissed while Lazard and Ignis found themselves confronted by Sephiroth and Angeal. Not that words needed to be expressed when the questioning mako hues now stared at the Director and the strange blond for answers, but Angeal was a bit more impatient than his composed counterpart. "Mind telling me what  _that_ was all about?" His cynical tone was only emphasized by the accusing expression across his face while thumbing toward the lab doors. "And who's  _this_ wise-ass?" His hand then motioned to Ignis, who naturally blinked with a slight scorn of shock.

Lazard sighed at first while tilting his head to rub the now throbbing temple and shoving his other hand into his pants pocket. "Please calm yourself, Mr. Hewley. Like I said before, Ignis is here to help."

"Pffft," Angeal merely rolled his eyes and crossed his bulky arms while directing his scowl and disapproving mumble at a nearby wall. "Oh right. Here to fix his brain. Like another shrink is what Genesis needs."

"Being threatened didn't appear to do the trick either," Sephiroth softly murmured while gazing steadily at the lab doors.

The fellow SOLDIER snapped his head up, but there was a knowing gleam in his eyes. "Hey! I'll have you know that very method worked multiple times back at home."

"Gentlemen please," Lazard found it rather difficult to sound professional through the rising groan within his tone before turning his head to address his guest with a dramatic wave of his hand at other two men. "Ignis, may I introduce Angeal and Sephiroth. Along with Genesis, they are Shinra's only 1st Class SOLDIERS. Although I can  _not_ assure you they are any more of sound mind than their comrade."

Although the moment's intent was meant to be serious, Ignis quietly found a sense of amusement to Lazard's interactions with the two, and vice versa. "I'll keep that in mind," He replied softly while sparing the SOLDIERS a sliding glance.

"Does that mean you've decided to take on the case?" The Director was hopeful, of course, but simply gave Ignis an inquiring look.

Now it was his turn to sigh as Ignis gave a shift of his eyeglasses. "Although this has been quite an eventful observation thus far, Lazard, by no means has it been enough for me to make a definite ruling just yet." He shifted his stance slightly to look back at the closed double doors behind him while casually slipping his hands into his pockets before turning his head back to the Director with an eyebrow arched at the man. "So if you will excuse me, I shall finish my assessment and determine my decision within the hour."

He wasn't about to wait for permission since he didn't ask for it while abandoning his current company to quietly re-enter the lab, finding the atmosphere now beheld an abrupt difference than the previous chaotic intensity just moments ago. Save for the still agitated SOLDIER within his confinement. The handful of medical staff appeared methodical when returning to their duties, yet there was still a thick leeriness within the air even though the room fell to a blissful silence. Ignis went on to study the layout of the lab, only to find even more disgust simmering in his stomach. The facility resembled more like a makeshift warehouse rather than a medical ward, and he was still annoyed by the fact that the 'patient' was rendered more as a criminal and prisoner, rather than one who required treatment as Lazard claimed Genesis to be. Even with the knowledge that the unstable SOLDIER had lashed out and attacked another, Ignis knew there was  _always_ a reason behind such an action.

Especially when being held against one's will such as this.

What he witnessed next only confirmed his suspicions. The young woman who now bore the tremendous risk and responsibility of care approached the enclosure with apparent exhaustion in her steps that even carried through her spine and slumped shoulders. Yet there didn't appear to be any sense of apprehension, or fear, when she reached the access panel and pushed the speaker button before speaking first. "Genesis? If you promise not to fry my head off, then I promise to find you something better than just water next time." She held up a single bottle of water as a form of peace offering while waiting for any sign of response from her patient.

Ignis refrained from moving so not to risk any distraction, but even his own sense of caution brought every muscle to grow tense while watching the interaction closely should the doctor find herself in the same peril as the unfortunate Dr. Jace. The moments of silence that followed ticked slowly with nerve racking uncertainty as Genesis stared at the woman as if she said something ludicrous, or offensive. Suddenly, the guarded tension grew lax from his posture. He shifted his stance away from her, yet kept his gaze locked on the physician as the previous hostility and rage dissipated completely with a solitary blink.

Now, the SOLDIER appeared surprisingly amused while tilting his head with a taunting smirk. "Brandy."

Luna simply let out a tired sigh with her weary smile before placing her palm on the security pad to be scanned. "Deal."

The glass door slid open with an annoying buzzer sound to echo throughout the lab, which only agitated the already gnawing fear that lingered, yet Ignis still found himself impressed and surprised by the woman's bold courage. Anyone else may have found her actions to be foolish, but by the relaxed nature of her movements as she walked in and casually handed Genesis the drink, it was apparent that the young doctor had developed a sense of respect with the unpredictable SOLDIER.

He was simply given a choice, rather than being ordered.

Genesis took her offering without any hint of deception to his calm demeanor, but whatever Luna spoke of with him couldn't be heard now that she was within the enclosure, leaving Ignis to observe solely upon body language alone. Her petite frame and disheveled appearance may have given her a frail and weak impression compared to the SOLDIER's towering form, but both continued to be tolerant of each other's presence. The scene managed to bring a tentative calm to his own concerns, until Dr. Floret turned to exit the enclosure with the patient now following her.

Only for eyes to catch sight of his presence, raising the colossal tension within the room all over again.

Luna bit back the pang of panic when she turned to see that Genesis fixated his glare on the uninvited intruder, and even as she witnessed his stance grow stiff and poised as if he were to release hell's fury, she miraculously kept herself calm. "Genesis. You promised to cooperate."

Mako hues narrowed at the stranger as words hissed through his teeth. "I owe you nothing."

Knowing the unstable state of mind at risk, Luna kept her movements slow, yet with purpose as she stepped around the fuming SOLDIER in hopes to gain his visual attention. She may have failed due to her shorter stature, but her words did not. "Which is why I'm not making demands of you Genesis. I'm simply asking. Asking... that you keep your word."

His eyes flashed down at her, and with such intensity that her knees nearly buckled. As much as Ignis wanted to step in, his logical side kept his feet firmly planted in place, knowing that what little trust this physician may have gained with Genesis could be shattered at any given moment should he make any attempt to intervene.

The SOLDIER's hands had curled. One into a tight fist, the other threatening to crush the bottle still within his grip, but for some miraculous reason, he finally relented with eyes now narrowed at the woman in front of him. "For the time being," He snarled before turning away and walking toward a more appealing office chair situated behind one of the tables strewn with computers and scattered files, causing one of the orderlies to feel they were too close for comfort and swiftly shuffle away to another computer on the other side of the room.

The sigh she released left her dizzy for a moment before Luna glanced at the individual still standing by the doors to then give him a nod of silent assurance before turning to her surly patient. Ignis didn't sigh. Instead, his next intake of breath was to reign back his own qualms for even considering such a complex challenge while carefully making his approach. Knowing he was being watched like a potential prey with every step he took, his own gaze never faltered from the one baring through him like a steel blade through the chest.

It wasn't until Luna came to his side and attempted to shift the neckline of his shirt that Genesis tore his threatening scowl away from the approaching stranger to flinch and snap his glare up at her, but she didn't back away, or fight him. Instead, she held up her palms with a steadfast stare. "I'm simply checking the progress, Genesis. Nothing more."

"Why bother when you already know the inevitable?" He snapped while still attempting to thwart her off by his eyes alone. It was then Genesis came to realize that this newly appointed physician was far more stubborn than he expected as she drew her face slightly closer and met his staring challenge head on with a firm whisper. "Because I don't believe a damn thing Hollander claims, that's why."

He may have narrowed his eyes at her again, but as Luna veered away, she secretly knew she struck a nerve when seeing Genesis tighten his jaw and purse his lips. It was the usual stubbornness she had come to witness from him over the past weeks since his injury, and she had learned that if one simply waited him out, gave  _him_ the choice, treatment went far more peacefully than Hollander and Jace's more demanding tactics. And after a few moments of watching the SOLDIER chew over her words, Genesis finally complied with a disgruntled growl in his throat before shifting to remove his arm from the long sleeve of the black shirt so Luna could lift the garment away from the front of his shoulder.

By this time, Ignis had ventured to an elongated table directly across from them to lean back against the frame with his hands clasped around the edge and remaining quiet for the time being while the physician set to work on carefully removing the bandage. Apparently, Genesis decided to use the new presence as a means of distraction.

Or mere entertainment to simply pass the time.

"Ignis Scientia, is it not?" Both his tone and tilted sneer were meant to be challenging, but he found the man now lifting his eyebrows as if amused at hearing his name.

"I'm quite impressed, Mr. Rhapsodos." Ignis remained as formal as he was genuine with his words. "For one who was quite distracted and disoriented at the the time, you must have impeccable hearing."

"That, or I wouldn't be surprised if he could read lips," Luna mumbled under her breath while deciding to snip the medical tape from the bandage, rather than pry it off of the shoulder first, not wanting to risk damage to any hopeful healing skin. Genesis barely turned his head, but she was rewarded with his usual scowl, to which she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her own smirk from emerging.

Now sliding his seething glare back at Ignis, his challenging pride went on to test the man. "So Lazard wants you to get into my head. Make me compliant again. Be the good little SOLDIER and do as I'm told?"

Ignis slowly shook his head and purposely averted his eyes to give Genesis that one small victory before meeting his gaze again. "I assure you my being here has nothing to do with what anyone else wants, Mr. Rhapsodos. Yes, I was notified that there are concerns over your mental state, but I am here to help if I can. No more. No less."

The slow twist of lips curled into a sinister smile that reached the malevolent intensity within the glowing mako of Genesis' eyes. Yet his tone was sickening sweet. "Well then, Mr Scientia, then you should take up your finest cutlery. Because I assure _you_ , my mind will be the finest delicacy you have ever tasted."

Luna's hands paused in their work, but only for a fleeting second for her own gaze to flicker up at Genesis when sensing the threatening lilt in his voice. "Hold still," she whispered, hoping her brief interruption would simmer the growing tension. Even though she knew Genesis wouldn't move, his intent focus never faltered either as the bandage was slowly pried away to reveal what she feared. Weeks of treatment had been for naught. The flaming wound only grew far worse; festered with blazing red skin that refused to seal as the depth of the gaping laceration now deteriorated almost to the bone.

And as painful as it appeared, Genesis gave no hint, or acknowledgement to it while watching Ignis now give a formidable bow of his head to his words. "Is that meant to be a challenge, sir?"

The very same formality was returned, yet Genesis always had a gift for twisting decorum with a lilt of malice. "By all means, consider it an open invitation. I've had quite a delightful time sending every other attempt through those doors screaming into their own madness." He paused to turn his head and finally glance at the revealed wound before tilting his face to lash a glare of temptation back at Ignis. "Why  _you_ very well may be a welcomed challenge for _me_."


	5. Chapter 5

The arrogance and subtle challenge came as no surprise to Ignis, He had already come to expect it just by what he observed thus far since his arrival, and it was clear, just as it was with previous aggressive patients, that Genesis embraced hostility with open arms. Only this was no convict with the usual wrap sheet of repeated offenses, let alone be compared to the more treacherous and morbid criminals that even led the strongest of investigators to turn away from their profession for good. Perhaps that was what Lazard secretly feared. That something so terrifying lied within this SOLDIER, that he called upon Ignis to either detect it, or bring it to heel before Genesis became society's worst nightmare.

Now giving his glasses a gentle lift along his narrow nose, Ignis shrugged off the testing words before making eye contact again. He was not one to mince words, and judging by the way Genesis enjoyed taunting with them, they would get nowhere unless Ignis dove straight to the point. "Then let us begin with what you really want, Genesis."

The scowl was an instant response before teal hues narrowed with unspoken suspicion just as Genesis brought his lips to sneer. "What I _want_?

Ignis bowed his head with a slow and graceful nod. "Yes. A simple enough question, Mr. Rhapsodos. What is it that you want for yourself. Giving no regard to the problematic circumstances, or the current state of incarceration, I would like to know what it is that you want. What you wish most to achieve for yourself?" His tone was carefully steady, giving no lift in its monotone so not to trigger any taunting notion Genesis would need to fuel the ire already simmering behind the illuminating cyan stare.

It was an unexpected question that jolted the air within the room. So much so, that even Luna felt it without having to see the already straining tension within her patient, who now clenched against the muscles within his jaw. Her hand came to pause with the long-neck clamps hovering the wad of medicated cotton over the inflamed skin while lifting her observant gaze to watch the SOLDIER's profile. Did this Ignis truly gamble on the depth of such a question? She didn't take him as a fool who took risks, especially in his particular field.

The few seconds of silence resonated with a contentious aura that Luna had already become quite familiar with, having worked on the medical team since Genesis fell injured. Even the entire lab itself grew with a stifling heat that made it nearly impossible to breath as Luna flickered her gaze to Ignis for a brief moment to see he was in no way intimidated, or affected, by the ominous reaction thus far.

He beheld an air about him as calm as tranquil waters. As if this whole scenario were nothing more than a casual stroll through the park.

Being a physician herself, she would never tread upon another's technique, or decision, be it of the mind or body, since she very well wouldn't appreciate another doing so upon her. Yet when witnessing the striking change with Genesis now releasing a slow breath and relaxing against the chair, she knew of the inevitable danger the SOLDIER concealed with his act of submission.

His ploy to catch his victim unawares before he struck like a venomous viper, no doubt with the intent to send Mr Scientia into the medical ward to suffer beside Dr. Jace.

Still hovering over the wound, Luna softly cleared her throat before murmuring her words and treating the skin as if she were clueless to the animosity rising in her patient. "You know..... I may just have a bit of that brandy in my locker, if you'd like for me to check."

Yet another flicker of her eyes confirmed that her distraction worked. Genesis gave a single blink that also took with it the unspoken threat before snapping his head and directing his glowering hues upon the young physician. His glare alone froze any attempt she may have had to put distance between them while watching his lips shift into a contorted smirk that brought a surprising gleam of amusement into his eyes. "Well, well...." His voice fell hauntingly smooth with taunting fondness. "Aren't you the lovely tool of dissuasion."

The interaction did not go unnoticed. Even Ignis stiffened, prepared to bolt for the daring physician should Genesis make any hostile move for her interruption. Yet all Luna did was keep her eye contact steady, even when it was obvious she didn't dare breath at that moment. As if breaking the stare alone would trigger his predatory instinct as a sign of weakness, leading a deathblow to follow.

Attention had to be thwarted again.

Carefully.

"The very same question applies," Ignis gently intervened while watching every twitch, or sign from Genesis. "In a far more simpler sense than my own."

Genesis didn't move his head, keeping it directed at Luna, but allowing his seething gaze to slide and narrow at Ignis having been clearly annoyed by the reminder. The words that hissed through his teeth only enhanced his own irritation. "I am no child, therefore you do not need to address me as such."

Now bringing his gaze back to Luna, who still knew better than to move away, the shocking change that fell over Genesis surprised both physicians in the room. His features fell lax, as though he instantly grew exhausted, and every ounce of tension now abandoned him. He was the first to draw his eyes away, giving the festering wound at his shoulder a disgruntled look before sighing at the sight and lifting his eyes once again to reveal the calm now lying within the cyan pools. "Yes, my dear. Brandy would be most appreciated, if you will."

Having grown quite accustomed to how Genesis changed from night and day with his moods, even Luna spared him a knowing grin. "Ten letters. The fifth a "c", " She whispered before veering away from him with a breath of relief finally filling her lungs. While setting down the clamp in her hand, she gave him his clue. "Not a form of dissuasion, Genesis," Now sparing the SOLDIER a lilt of challenge in her tone, she gave another quirk of her lips before turning away and walking to her personal locker. "Merely _per_ -suasion."

Ignis couldn't help but quirk at brow at the interaction. If Genesis wasn't truly bipolar, he was definitely throwing subtle hints in his  _act_ to suggest it. To see such a simple question instantly rouse such animosity intrigued the psychologist's curiosity. Most who were asked the very same thing would retaliate with self loathing, or arrogant entitlement. But to become enraged?

Clearly, Ignis had already struck a nerve.

Yet to see the dramatic change between Genesis and Dr. Fleuret proved even more interesting. Her field may be different than Ignis, but even in her position of healing one's physical wounds and ailments, one had to learn their patient's mental state to a point. And clearly she did in order to thwart the SOLDIER's temper. Feeling the unexpected quirk trying to tug at the corner of his lips, Ignis softly cleared his throat to be rid of it just as Luna quietly returned with a short, clear bottle of the amber drink and a trio of plastic cups. "Neat it is boys," She sighed since she had nothing else stashed, or hidden away to mix with, nor any ice to offer.

Now appearing bored, Genesis gave his eyes a dramatic roll and dipped his head before sliding his gaze on the other physician in the room. "I have a drunk for a doctor and you want to get into  _my_ head?" His tone may have been cynical, but clearly by Luna's wide eyed reaction, the accusation was meant to be somewhat humorous.

She poured the first drink and lifted the cup to motion it toward Genesis while shaking her head with an impassive tone at Ignis. "And now you see why I'm a so called drunk."

Naturally, Ignis was taken back again. This odd display of interaction between patient and doctor that coincided with the unpredictable mood swings was quite the unorthodox scene to witness. He veered away from the desk he had been leaning against to accept the drink from Luna with a nod of gratitude. "Is that a subtle hint for what I'm in for?"

The faint grunt of amusement followed from Genesis as he rose up from his chair and began fixing his shirt, sparing Ignis a heated glare before slipping his arm through the sleeve again. " _You're_ going to need  _more_ than brandy by the time I'm through with you." He was rewarded with Ignis giving a formal lift of his cup in silence, as if toasting to the challenging words before taking a sip.

Without further retort, Genesis simply huffed his annoyance before stalking toward the table in fluid motion to pour his own drink, and now murmuring his words with a sly gaze to Luna. "My, my... he's a confident one, isn't he." His hand shifted the cup about with gentle rotation to swirl the brandy at first while casually pacing behind his physician to then bow his head beside her ear. "Perhaps you should inform the poor sot of the others before him, hmm?"

When Luna instinctively turned her head, Genesis had already moved to speak in other ear while watching Ignis with heated intent. "Seems like a nice fellow," He whispered with a slow sneer, yet a sweetened lilt was laced in his threat. "And you seem to like him. Wouldn't want him to suffer the same fate, would you, my dear?"

This time, Luna didn't give him the satisfaction of turning her head again while sipping her drink as if the little taunting game didn't phase her. "I wasn't finished dressing your wound, Genesis." Her words grumbled through her lips with a tired sigh even though she was fully aware of the intimidating presence still lingering close before Genesis slid away with a sauntering gait toward his challenge.

He took his time sipping his brandy, all the while keeping the cerulean gaze fixated on the emerald greens that had yet to reveal any reaction or emotion. When the cup lowered from his lips, the smirk slowly returned. "Amuse me, Mr. Scientia. Have they told you what I  _really_  am? Or did Lazard merely throw you some scraps to seduce your curiosity?"

Ignis casually slipped his hand into the front pocket of his trousers while giving his head a subtle shake and taking note that they were back to using the formalities of names. "I have not had the opportunity to go over the specifics of your file yet, Mr. Rhapsodos."

Genesis gave a tilt of his head, as mocking some enlightenment. "Ahh... so you've simply come to test the waters, per say." Expressions changed again, proving the SOLDIER's talent of swapping masks and now narrowing his eyes with a sneer. "Quite foolish when you know nothing of what lies beneath those depths!"

"And yet here I am." Ignis flatly replied. "I like to see it as taking a chance, Mr. Rhapsodos. Not foolish."

The burst of air that erupted throughout the room sent files and papers and brandy spilling in all directions. Luna's startled yelp echoed in the fray when witnessing the startling flash of movement literally soar before her eyes that now closed the distance between Genesis and Ignis faster than the eye could blink. Even more startling was the fact that Ignis didn't even flinch from the split second action that now brought Genesis leering just inches away from his face. Silence may have followed, save for the straining sounds of breath as the SOLDIER bore his ignited glare through Ignis as if it were a seething fire, barely swaying his his head to tilt while searching through the unwavering jaded orbs staring back at him.

"Fools rush in where angels fear to tread...." His poetic words were but a whisper, but the entire lab shook from the velocity of energy resonating through the air.

There came no reaction. Just the same collective calm that Ignis carried since the moment he arrived. If he were even slightly unnerved, not even a heart monitor would detect it.

"Genesis....."

Neither man moved from Luna's voice, although her faint tremor of fear could be heard. Still, she took a step closer and made another attempt after clearing her throat, but her voice still struggled to work "You didn't answer my clue yet." There was nothing else she could do but watch and wait during the agonizing seconds that followed. She was sure Ignis hadn't seen the ignited power now resonating within the SOLDIER's palm poised slightly behind, prepared to release at any given moment.

Dr. Jace hadn't notice until it was far too late.

Her lips parted again, having to force breath into her lungs in preparation to say something,  _anything,_ again that may placate the heated moment somehow, only to find herself silenced when Genesis slowly turned his head to look at her.

It was the sudden change in his expression again that did strike a reaction from Ignis, although he kept it concealed. In that split moment, the SOLDIER's features softened to appear sincerely remorseful along with the heavy sigh he released. "My apologies, Dr. Fleuret. I have rudely forgotten...."

When Genesis returned his attention back to Ignis, the full velocity of his enragement returned as if it never left; even daring to lean in closer. The hiss of his answer came with a sting to each syllable against the man before him who dared to tempt his patience. "En-tice-ment."

A solitary blink was the only response before Genesis tore away with the same startling speed to now casually stalk the remaining distance toward the holding cell. Luna didn't even care that the bottle of brandy was now miraculously in his hand as a rush of relief nearly had her collapse to the floor. Yet even though Genesis was across the room, his muttered words were clearly heard echoing through the lab. "Be gone, Mr Scientia. I've grown bored of you." His last beheld a threatening tone. "And you are  _clearly_  out of your league."

Without a word, Ignis took a final sip of his brandy before gently setting the cup on a nearby table and surprising Luna with a polite smile. "Dr Fleuret, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Luna could only blink like an owl.

Did nothing phase this guy?!

"Thank you for the drink, but I believe Genesis is correct and it is time for me to depart." He even gave her a slight bow before casually making his way around the mazes of tables and monitors to head for the exit, leaving Luna in a silent stupor.

It wasn't until she heard the click of the door closing that her attention snapped back into focus, only to glare at her patient and storm toward the glass confinement where Genesis now found amusement in tossing mild Flares against the ceiling of the enclosure. "Did you really have to be such a....a....an....."

Her outburst only seemed to amuse Genesis, rather than anger him. He simply spared her a glance with a knowing smirk before another Flare was sent slamming into the glass ceiling. "Ohhh, let me guess. seven letters... fourth letter is an "h"? "

Luna literally blanched.

With her own blustering frustrations boiling over, she simply threw up her arms with a rushed roar of defeat before spinning around to storm off, causing her lab coat to sweep around her like a cape against her legs. When she flew out of the lab, it was with a heated slam against the horizontal bar of the door, only to be greeted by the rush of cool air within the hallway. Her eyes immediately found Ignis nearly at the elevators, but the sound of her outburst clearly led him to pause.

"Mr. Scientia, wait! Please!"

Even though she already felt exerted from the emotional ordeal in the lab, she ran after him. Thankfully, Ignis obliged her and let the elevator doors close without stepping inside. By the time she reached him, Luna was out of breath, but that didn't stop her from making her case. "Look.... I know you're thinking Genesis isn't worth the trouble, but believe me, he can be helped."

Ignis could only sigh while dropping his head to pinch the bridge of his nose beneath his eyeglasses. "Dr. Fleur..."

"Luna."

When he lowered his hand and finally looked at her, it was the first sign of fatigue he revealed for the day. "Very well, Luna. Although I understand your concerns, it is clear to me he does  _not_ want to be helped."

"Because he's an asshole."

Her blatant words and tone even led the refined Ignis to blink and become momentary speechless as she stared up at him with a point blank stare. He finally managed to clear his throat while collecting his thoughts again. "Well that would be putting it mildly," he muttered at the wall before gazing down at those demanding blue eyes of hers.

Her weary sigh followed with a slight shake of her head directed at her feet. "I know he wants to be helped, even if Genesis doesn't realize it himself."

"Care to enlighten me?"

When Luna looked up at Ignis again, she found the quirk in his left eyebrow reveal his disbelief. "The fact that he didn't make an attempt to leave all together doesn't strike you as a sign? He has the ability to escape at any given time. That cell may be made of palladium glass, but I assure you, if Genesis truly desires to escape, that lab would be nothing but a crater."

Ignis slowly crossed his arms while holding back his own verbal disapproval that Luna would take even the risk of Genesis roaming free in the lab, being an unstable individual that beheld such dangerous capabilities. So his lips tightened into a thin line to bite back his opinion while Luna pressed on.

"You _can_ help him. I know you can."

Her persistence was valiant, he'd give her that. "And what brings you to that conclusion already, Luna? The fact that he didn't kill me when he had the chance?"

Her slow blink made it appear as if she were insulted. "I've seen what Genesis can do. What he's done to drive others mad for even attempting to tap into his psyche. The fact is, you got a reaction out of him when no one else has ever been able to do so."

Perhaps it was his own exhaustion that led the chuckle of amusement to escape him. "I hardly think I'm the only person who's made Genesis mad."

There was no amusement returned by the physician who continued to stare him down, especially when Luna now mimicked his previous action and crossed her arms over her chest. "That wasn't him just being angry, Mr. Scientia. I should know. I've seen every variation of that SOLDIER's temper for weeks now. That wasn't a show. It wasn't out of rage. It wasn't retaliation."

She paused as the severity of the conversation began to sink in. " _You_ sir, struck a nerve. And _no one_ has ever accomplished that with Genesis Rhapsodos."

Damn her.

Although Luna hadn't said anything Ignis didn't already know, he found he had sorely underestimated her for being far more perceptive than he gave her credit for.


End file.
